Your Name on My Heart
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Everyone bears their soulmate's name on their body and when they first touch, a spark goes through them, igniting the soul-bond. Kate and Kara grew up unable to even read their soulmarks and even later, it takes time to bring their worlds together. Kate/Kara femslash


Kanvers || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Your Name on My Heart || Kanvers || Arrowverse || Kanvers

Title: Your Name on My Heart – Language Barriers

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, soulmate AU, misunderstandings, hurt/comfort, m/f, m/m

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

Side Pairings: Killer/Caitlin, Leonard/Barry, Cisco/Lisa, Oliver/Felicity, Clark/Diana

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon, Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart, Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen, Alexandra 'Alex' Danvers, Clark Kent, Diana Prince, J'onn J'onzz, Sara Lance

Summary: Everyone bears their soulmate's name on their body and when they first touch, a spark goes through them, igniting the soul-bond. Kara, born on another planet, spent her childhood confused by the strange letters and even when she reaches Earth, she can't find a _Katherine Kane_. Kate, she spends all of her life wondering why everyone has names and she has strange symbols.

**Your Name on My Heart**

_Language Barriers_

Kara Zor-El was different.

Everybody had a tattoo over their heart, written words, _a name_. The name of their soulmate, the name of the person where the other half of their heart resided. Her mother had her father's name on her heart and her father had her mother's name on his heart.

Only Kara, only she was different. No Kryptonian symbols, no language known to her parents at all. Strange, thin lines forming something that Kara couldn't even begin to try and pronounce.

Little Kara had been very frustrated and confused by this. Her parents had reassured her that it must be the language of another planet and that, once she was old enough, she could travel the stars and search far and wide for her soulmate. Since then, she had dreamed of traveling the universe.

She had never anticipated the circumstances under which she would end up traveling the universe; all alone in a pod following her baby cousin as the last two survivors of Krypto.

Kara Danvers started to understand.

Because everybody on Earth also had a tattoo over their heart, written words, _a name_. And this planet, among many different languages, it had the letters on Kara's skin and finally, she was able to read what her soulmate's name even was. Katherine Kane. Katherine Kane was her soulmate.

Humans had databases but not the same as Krypton, where everyone was registered at birth – as citizens in general, but it proved very effective in tracking down one's soulmate. Humans were developing websites that served to connect soulmates and find them – a thing called heartbook.

Kara tried finding Katherine through that, but had no luck. Eliza had tried to cheer her up, telling her that these things were very new and by far not everyone had an account on that site, there were many people on the planet who may never even get one. It didn't do much to cheer her up. Alex though, she prompted that hey – Kara knew now for a fact on what _planet_ her soulmate was on and wasn't that so much better than the vast wideness of the entire universe? And okay... that was right.

So Kara continued moving through her life with her chin held high and a smile on her lips because yes, finally she was on the same planet as her soulmate. Somewhere, Katherine Kane was waking up every day and every single one of those days brought them closer together.

Though hers was not an easy journey because she got the next hurdle thrown at her when she became Supergirl and joined her sister at the DEO. An organization that was well connected and could, in fact, track down Kara's soulmate. The name itself wasn't very rare and Kara could both run at light-speed _and_ fly so she went and tracked every single one down, quickly switched to her civilian identity, smiled and introduced herself while offering a handshake.

Every single time, nothing happened. No spark going through her body. No recognition.

With every address crossed off the list, her hope faltered a little more. And sure, she shouldn't use the government like this, but with everything good she did for people, for the world, Alex had decided that she deserved the help. Kara had asked why Alex herself didn't go seek out her soulmate like that but she insisted that she would meet him once it was meant to happen.

(It turned out that the name 'Kelly', while it _could_ be a boys' name, was in this case _not_.)

The next time hope blossomed in her chest was when she met Barry Allen. A superhero _from an alternate Earth_. An Earth where Kara Danvers didn't exist. And, in return, on that Earth there was a Flash and a Green Arrow – heroes who didn't exist on Kara's world. Which made her hopeful that _maybe_ her Katherine Kane may exist on another Earth...

/break\

"This is amazing", whispered Kara in awe as she whirled around.

"This? This? _You_! You are amazing!", exclaimed the excited guy with the lush hair.

"Kara, my best friends – Cisco and Caitlin", offered Barry amused.

"You're a real alien", whispered Cisco as he circled her in excitement.

"I... am, yes. And you're a meta-human", countered Kara amused. "This is a whole new world."

"Why exactly did you bring an alien from another world here?"

Kara turned away from Cisco and Caitlin to see two other people entering the Flash central, or whatever Barry may call this place. A tall guy in a blue and white parker, a brunette woman hanging off his arm until she spotted Cisco. With a bright smile on her lips did she let go of her companion and instead headed over to kiss Cisco. Kara raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Lenny, you're back", grinned Barry pleased, focus immediately on the guy in the parker. "Kara, that's my soulmate, Leonard. And Cisco's soulmate, Lisa."

Kara's heart felt a little heavy at seeing them with their soulmates, especially considering that she had come all this way to find her own. Leonard wrapped an arm around Barry's waist, pulling him closer. Kara didn't want to interrupt, this felt kind of intimate.

"New friend. From a parallel world. I figured we could maybe help her check if her soulmate lives on our world", explained Barry, leaning his head against Leonard's neck.

"Ah. Does that mean our double-date is canceled?", asked Leonard, sounding nearly hopeful.

"Oh no. No, I threatened Lenny to turn him into a statue if he cancels. You don't get to cancel for my brother!", warned Lisa pointedly. "And you always bring some kind of crisis home with you. That's not an excuse, not this time. _Cisco_."

"U—uhm...", drawled Cisco, looking from Barry to Caitlin. "Help, guys?"

"Actually, I think there is someone else who can help you", offered Caitlin thoughtfully. "I'll call Felicity and check for Kara, you four go on your date."

"That's why you're my favorite from Team Flash", chimed Lisa delighted.

"He—ey", complained Cisco with a pout.

"You're literally part of Team Flash yourself", sighed Leonard with a roll of his eyes.

He laid an arm around Barry's shoulders and practically steered him out of STAR Labs, closely followed by Lisa and Cisco. It took a moment before Kara sat down with Caitlin.

"They're... reformed villains, right?", asked Kara slowly. "Barry talked _a lot_ when he was over, he told me a lot about you guys, but that was... a lot, to be honest."

"I get that, Barry's life has been a roller-coaster ride", chuckled Caitlin. "Yes, the Snarts used to be villains. And then... they ran into us and... it was a slow process and we made some compromises – they still steal, but only from bad people and don't hurt someone – and to make up for it, they help us fight dangerous villains and such. They have special guns, he shoots ice, she shoots gold."

"Not even half-way the weirdest thing I ever heard. I'm literally on a parallel Earth."

"Fair point", chuckled Caitlin. "Okay, I'm going to call a friend, get her help on this. Did Barry mention Oliver to you? Probably, knowing him."

"Yes. The... Red Spear?", guesses Kara.

"Green Arrow, so close enough", laughed Caitlin. "Yes. Felicity is his soulmate. And a genius. She also has... slightly different access points than STAR Labs, so she can help me check for your soulmate. But... can I ask, why do you think they live on this Earth?"

"I already looked literally all over my own Earth and she wasn't there", whispered Kara softly. "I went and visited every single Katherine Kane on Earth, shook her hand and... nothing..."

Caitlin furrowed her brows, though she was interrupted by the call connecting. "Please tell me the world isn't ending—Oh no. Don't tell me Team Flash got their own me?"

Felicity sounded personally offended as she pointed at Kara and oh, yeah. Blonde, peppy, with glasses. Kara saw kind of the resemblance. She smiled and waved at Felicity.

"New friend, not a part of Team Flash. But asking a favor for her", explained Caitlin. "We're looking for her soulmate. Can you... cross-check for me?"

Helping someone find their soulmate? _Always_. Hi there, I'm Felicity!"

"Kara. It's... good to meet you", nodded Kara with a small smile. "And thank you."

"Just... need a name and a spelling and we're good to go, Kara."

Kara spelled it and waited, holding her breath as she watched the two women work. Hope. The house of El had endless hope. She still had so much hope that she could find her soulmate.

/break\

"That's it. That was the last one?", asked Kara, with only an edge of despair.

Cisco and Barry had returned from their date already, they had stuck around, helped sort through names and organize in what order Kara should check them. Every single time Kara returned with sad eyes, they also felt a little sadder. After a while, even the Snart siblings returned, curious and bored, by the looks of it. This time, when Kara returned, Barry was deep asleep in Leonard's lap, snoring softly and with his head resting in the crook of Leonard's neck. There was something immeasurably soft in the way Leonard looked at Barry.

"There is only one more left, but... we can't find her", replied Felicity displeased.

Kara turned to look at the screen, where Felicity was shaking her head. Caitlin and Cisco in front of the screen turned pitiful eyes on Kara too. Only one left and no one could find her...?

"She lived in Gotham City, but after dropping out of military school, she just... disappeared off the surface of the Earth", explained Caitlin. "We can't track her at all."

"...Oh", whispered Kara and nodded slowly. "I'm... sorry for having wasted your time. Thanks for all the help, I'm really grateful for it."

"We're _so_ sorry. Man, I really thought we could...", muttered Cisco sadly.

He turned large, sad puppy-dog eyes on Lisa, as though he was thinking 'what would I do if I hadn't found you'. Lisa smiled softly, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair gently.

"If Katherine Kane reappears on _any_ radar, we're going to give you a call", promised Felicity.

"I'd like to just... sit for a little while before I return to my universe. I know J'onn, Alex and Winn are waiting for me with those hopeful expressions, thinking I found my soulmate."

"You can stay here as long as you need", assured Caitlin, resting a hand on her thigh.

"I, however, will return this sleepy speedster home", announced Leonard, gathering Barry up in his arms carefully. "Safe return home and... there's an infinite number of Earths. Don't give up yet."

Kara blinked surprised and nodded. Lisa and Cisco exchanged a few looks before they followed. For a few minutes, Kara just stood there in silence, taking in her loss, before she realized that Caitlin was still there, quietly cleaning up. Kara wasn't sure what to say.

"I know how you feel", offered Caitlin, not turning to look at her. "Well, mostly. I grew up so confused by my soulmark and ever since I had access to the right tracking systems, I... I've been looking for them too. I tried finding happiness somewhere else, you know. Got engaged to a very sweet man... until he died... I know the search for your soulmate can be frustrating and hopeless."

"What... does your soulmark say?", asked Kara tentatively after a moment.

Caitlin turned around to her and unbuttoned her shirt enough to show the mark over her heart. _Killer Frost_. That... was a very strange name indeed. After a moment, Kara just pulled her into a hug, comfort for them both. Caitlin smiled strained as she clung onto Kara, returning the hug.

"We're _both_ going to find our soulmates. That's what it means to have a soulmate. You're meant to find each other, to make each other's life better", stated Caitlin with utmost conviction.

"I... _hope_ so", whispered Kara into Caitlin's hair.

/break\

"Whoever Katherine Kane is and wherever she is, she is a very lucky woman, Kara."

Kara smiled faintly as she turned toward Diana. Clark's soulmate, Diana Prince – Wonder Woman. Kara still remembered how in awe she had been when she first met Diana. Sometimes, when Kara needed to get away from everything, she would fly to Themyscira. It brought her hope. Clark's soulmate had not just been on Earth, even on Earth she had been _hidden away_, the Amazons living on their hidden, magic island. Who knew where Kara's soulmate was, maybe she was on a hidden island somewhere, on a country no one had ever heard of.

"Clark says you have been visiting the other Earth a lot", stated Diana to change the topic.

"Yes, I... made friends there", smiled Kara. "Not just Barry, his friends too. There's one, Caitlin, she's... been as desperately searching for her soulmate as me. It... makes me feel less alone."

"You are not alone, Kara", whispered Diana gently, squeezing Kara's arm. "You have your friends and your family backing you up. You are a wonderful person, Kara. You are meant to be happy and you will find your soulmate. You just... have to be patient."

"I just... sometimes, I feel like all my life is waiting", sighed Kara. "Waiting for something. Waiting in the phantom zone to be released and then realizing that... life moved on without me. That my infant cousin I was supposed to watch over was older than me, ahead of me. And now, now I'm here, waiting... waiting for my soulmate while those around me... find happiness, one by one. Clark and you, Alex and Kelly. I'm... happy for you, but..."

But she wanted to feel that happy too. When James Olsen had joined CatCo, it was a shot in the dark to ask if he was related to a Kelly Olsen. The next week, James' sister came to visit, hopeful. And Kelly and Alex met, their first skin-contact sparking the soul-bond. Kara was so excited for her sister, it was so good to see Alex practically glow with happiness.

"Patience, Kara Zor-El. Your soulmate, whoever she is, is waiting for you just as eagerly."

/break\

Caitlin found her soulmate before Kara. However, Caitlin _shared a body_ with her soulmate. That had been a twist Kara hadn't expected. Unless every single other meta-human, Caitlin's meta-powers, once they manifested, actually caused a personality split and her ice-powered alternate self called herself Killer Frost – and had _Caitlin Snow_ written over her heart.

"This is... amazing. I'm so happy for you. I mean, Caitlin. And you. This is... weird. You basically have her face, just... paler... and the _hair_", muttered Kara stunned.

Killer Frost smiled bemused, her eyebrows raised. "Thank you. I know you mean a lot to Caity."

Caity. Cute. Kara had never heard anyone call Caitlin that. And there was such a fondness to Frost's voice as she said the name. Though, Kara still figured it must be rather hard to share your body with your soulmate. That definitely limited things in the physical realm.

"Had any luck finding your soulmate yet?", inquired Frost.

"Not yet", smiled Kara sadly, shaking her head, before the two were pulled back into the fight.

Team-ups were fun and thanks to portal technology not that hard. They didn't call upon Kara for _everything_, but sometimes in a pinch, they did. Kara had been stunned the first time she saw the Snarts fight too – with their high-tech guns. Now, she also got to see Killer Frost in action. It was kind of cute how Killer Frost had _immediately_ come out when Caitlin was endangered.

/break\

A gorgeous badass had bailed Kara, Oliver-as-Barry and Barry-as-Oliver out of jail in Gotham City and summoned them to Wayne Industries. She gave them a very pointed warning, told them she was the one here to rain on their parade and for them to leaving her city, telling them that Gotham didn't need the Green Arrow to wave his arrows around. Kara raised her eyebrows pointedly.

"What should we call you? Rain? Miss Parade?"

"Kane. Kate Kane."

Kara faltered just a little bit. Kate Kane? Kate, like... Katherine? Hope blossomed in her chest in a hot, all-consuming manner, but then she looked over at Oliver-as-Barry and Barry-as-Oliver and remembered that someone had rewritten reality itself and not only could she not tell if that was even who this person was, much less if this was _her_ Katherine Kane. For now, she needed to focus on the mission, on fixing reality. She couldn't get distracted by her potential soulmate.

Not even by how gorgeous the woman was. Not even when they bantered about Kate's tattoos. Not even when they fought side by side with Batwoman – who looked way too hot in her costume. Not even when Kara, desperately hopeful, tried to use her x-ray vision to check Kate's soulmark.

There were _too many_ tattoos, too much different ink, too many symbols and pictures, Kara couldn't even properly pinpoint where the soulmark _should _be.

After Kate saved their buss from Arkham Asylum did she have barely a moment to talk to Kate – who was very dismissive of Oliver and Barry, but took a moment to talk to Kara. It felt strange to talk to her, so very easy. Kara pointed out that she had x-ray vision and saw all the tattoos.

"Something tells me Kara Danvers doesn't have a single one", teased Kate.

"I'm just... I'm wondering", started Kara tentatively. "You have so many tattoos, they're even covering your... soulmark, just..."

"Oh, I don't believe in soulmates", offered Kate casually before offering her hand. "Here's to future team-ups of the world's finest, Supergirl."

Kara smiled reluctantly, confused by the words, but she took Kate's gloved hand and shook it. For now, she really couldn't focus on this. She had to focus on the Book of Destiny and the rewritten reality, not on a gorgeous badass whose name _may_ perhaps be Katherine and who already said she didn't believe in soulmates. Not right now. Right now, the fate of the world.

/break\

"Kara. Don't tell me the worlds are ending again already?"

Oliver looked grumpy at best and displeased at most. Kara smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's a friendly visit. I had hoped to talk to Felicity and you."

Raising both eyebrows, Oliver stepped aside and led her into the apartment. Felicity was cozily sitting on the couch, looking no less surprised when her husband returned with Kara. While the two women greeted each other, Oliver went to get them all wine.

"How did you deal with... having a soulmate who was in... denial?", asked Kara softly.

"Ouch", huffed Oliver as he sat down next to his wife, gently kissing her cheek.

"She has a point", offered Felicity teasingly, resting a hand on his thigh. "It... was hard, at first. Oliver in denial of deserving a soulmate. Why do you ask?"

"I... don't know. I think I _may_ have found my soulmate, but she made it clear that she doesn't believe in soulmates and.. I don't know what to do. Part of me is even too afraid to test if we _are_ soulmates, because I don't... know what to do if she is and doesn't _want_... me."

Kara bit her lower lip and stared into her glass. It didn't even have to be that Kate's name was spelled Katherine – it could be Kathryn, or Katarina. Maybe her name was Kathleen. Her name could be Hekate. Kate could mean _so much_ and Kara had met enough Katherine Kanes who weren't _hers_ that she wasn't going to put her everything onto this Kate Kane. She wasn't.

"She would be an idiot to not want you", chided Felicity seriously, reaching out to take her hand.

Kara smiled thinly and squeezed back. "Thank you, Felicity. But... what... did you do?"

"I mean, I wore him down", stated Felicity simply a bright smile on her lips. "I didn't back down, I didn't give up. I stuck around, I showed him that having a soulmate means to have someone to fully support him. With time, he started realizing that I was good for him."

"I... didn't think I deserved a soulmate, I didn't think my soulmate deserved to be stuck with someone like me", offered Oliver, voice soft and low. "I... After five years on a hellish island, I came here and met her and... look at her, she's like sunshine personified? When she first smiled at me? I... I was blinded. I didn't understand what I did to deserve someone so bright and sweet."

"Maybe your soulmate feels the same", guesses Felicity. "I mean, you're _the_ most sunshine person _I_ know. Stay true to yourself, never give up, show your soulmate she's wrong to think that she doesn't need a soulmate. You're Kara freaking Danvers, you're Supergirl. You don't give up."

Felicity tugged a little on Kara's hands, making her smile. Kara's eyes wandered to look at Oliver and the way the man looked at his soulmate. This gave her hope, because she knew they had struggled for a long time with each other, until Oliver embraced having people who loved him and now? She had heard from Barry, how much Felicity had changed him for the better, simply by providing him with the support and love he had needed. She... could do that too.

/break\

Kara had _plans_ on confronting Kate, talking to her, but honestly, she was _kind of_ busy – what with all the sudden xenophobia, the attempts to make the DEO something it was not, Alex having her memories of Kara erased, Lex Luthor coming out of the woodwork, Kara having an evil twin – really, going to another Earth to have a calm sit-down with who _may_ or _may not_ be her soulmate, that did truly not take high priority with how her life was spiraling out of control. And then she lost Lena – well, not _lost_ as in death, but... somehow this felt even worse.

Lena felt betrayed because Kara took too long to tell her the truth about being Supergirl, so instead Lena had spent months _pretending_ to be Kara's friend, manipulating her to get whatever she wanted to fulfill her crazy plan of mind-controlling the planet and honestly, at that point, Kara just wanted a drink. Or ten. Things just seemed to continue spiraling, until the next big crisis hit.

Kara couldn't deny the warmth that filled her when she saw Kate brought to the WaveRider by the Monitor. Like everything became just that tiny bit easier, like she could breath deeper. It was good to see her again and to have her here, with everyone, working together with her.

/break\

"No, I don't do babies", grunted Kate disturbed as Kara tried to hand Jon off to her.

Kara blinked a bit embarrassed. She didn't even know _why_ she had so automatically wanted to hand Jon off to Kate like that. The toddler was still crying and Kara blinked a couple of times.

"Here's an idea, maybe we should bring the baby to Felicity?", offered Sara, eyebrows raised. "She's literally in a safe place with a toddler already. This right here is not the best environment."

"Actually, you're right", agreed Diana, taking her son back, rocking him a little.

"I'll do it", stated Clark and stepped forward. "You're needed, Diana."

Diana Prince, the paragon of Truth, wielder of the lasso of truth. She smiled at her soulmate, handed him their son and kissed his cheek. Kara watched them with soft eyes, pressing a last kiss to Jonathan's forehead before watching them leave. They were on a mission to find paragons.

A mission that was harder than anticipated. Meeting Bruce Wayne had been harsh, on Kate especially. The two of them, Kara and Kate, had gone together and returned together and were currently hiding away in the hangar together, with two beer. They sat side by side and clanked their beers together. In doing so, the backs of their hands touched. For the very first time. Batwoman's costume always included the gloves, they had never actually touched before.

The feeling was like raw electricity running through Kara and the very first thing she thought was – this was it, this was her soulmate, after _all this time_. Then, she thought about how her soulmate had owned Kryptonite for about two hours before coming clean to Kara, telling her and _trusting_ her by giving it to her. This was her soulmate, someone who gave her back her _hope_.

"Did you know?", asked Kate immediately. "Is that why you asked me about my mark?"

"I... I didn't_ know_. You never said your name was Katherine. There are many different names and spellings that could have been... and I... I've been looking _so long_ and I've met so many Katherine Kanes at that point and I just... when you said you don't believe in them, I got... I got scared to test it", admitted Kara softly, averting her eyes and biting her lip.

Kate stared at her and blinked a couple times before she sighed and started unbuttoning her shirt. Kara's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened, but before she could protest, Kate revealed her soulmark – settled between her tattoos, but now that Kara sat them not with her x-ray vision but in flesh and color, she could clearly read her name over Kate's heart.

"_This_ is why I never believed in soulmates. Because _everyone_ around me had the name of their soulmate written over their heart and I... I had strange symbols that I couldn't even find in any databases anywhere. I thought something was wrong with me. That's why I have all these tattoos, to cover it up. Because it's all just ink on my skin, all just symbols", stated Kate and took a deep breath. "But... it was never some joke from the universe. My... soulmate is an alien from an alien planet and with an alien language. And you're also from another world... Kryptonians never landed on our Earth, your language never showed up anywhere."

Kate collapsed back down and started laughing, nearly hysterically so. After a moment, Kara joined her in it. If her search for her soulmate had been hard, she couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Kate, because at least Kara learned the language when she was ten.

"I'm so sorry", whispered Kara once they calmed down.

"It's... not your fault. But... to tell you the truth, I lied. I do believe in soulmates, I always wanted a soulmate. I just... didn't think I had one", replied Kate, voice low.

"You do. You have me. If... you want me", hummed Kara, carefully reaching a hand out.

Kate took it, immediately. "Are you crazy. My soulmate is Supergirl. The woman of steel. The paragon of hope. A brilliant journalist. And... really incredibly attractive."

Winking at Kara, she leaned in. It was nearly magnetic how Kara responded to it, meeting her half-way and finally, after all these years, she got to kiss her soulmate.

/break\

"How are you doing, Kara?"

Sighing, she turned to look at J'onn. He always had that fatherly concern on his face. Slowly, he approached her and sat down next to her. They had made the best of the Vanishing Point, cleaning up at least a bit, enough to find rooms that were livable – with beds.

"I thought losing our Earth was hard, but... losing _all_ Earths, all the people Oliver _died to save_ from our Earth...? He... He died for nothing. We couldn't prevent anything", whispered Kara, legs drawn up and arms around them. "And then _Lex Luthor_ had to erase Diana and make himself a paragon! Diana, who would have been a true asset. Now we're stuck here, at the end of time, with Luthor, without Diana, without Barry because he ran off, with no plan, with no _hope_-"

"How can you say that, paragon of hope?", asked J'onn seriously, arms crossed over his chest. "There is _always_ hope. We are still here. We will figure something out. And you... You have your soulmate, Kara. After all these years, you finally found her. How can you give up now? We will bring everyone back so you can introduce Kate to Alex, officially."

Kara perked up just a little bit at the thought of introducing Kate to Alex. The thought of Alex gone was the hardest, honestly. It was the only thing that kept her from fully losing hope because losing hope meant she would be _giving up on Alex_ – and that was the one thing she couldn't do.

"I'd... like to introduce Kate to Alex", whispered Kara softly.

"Then don't give up hope", stated J'onn firmly, resting a reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder.

/break\

Kate spent a lot of her time sparring with Sara in particular and Kara, honestly, truly enjoyed the show. They were both very attractive and cunning, muscles playing and sweat covering them as they matched each other. Kara's soulmate was so _gorgeous_, fighting hard.

"Okay, let's call it a night. Before your girlfriend accidentally uses her heat-vision on us, she's glaring so intensely at us already", chuckled Sara amused, side-eyeing Kara.

Kara blushed and ducked her head though when Kate headed her way, she perked up some. Kate wiped her hair out of her face, sticking up with sweat as she smiled and sat down in front of Kara, slowly pulling the Kryptonian into a kiss. Kara couldn't help but rest her hand above Kate's heart, feeling her heartbeat. Maybe she was imagining it, but whenever she touched the soulmark, it seemed to warm up, in a comforting manner? Kate smiled into the kiss, her own hands finding Kara's hips and pulling her closer. There was very little they could do at the Vanishing Point and... getting to know each other was the best. At this point, months into their stay here, Kara and Kate had exchanged life-stories in _great_ detail, Kara felt as though she had known Kate for years. And after getting to know each's lives, they got to know each other's bodies.

"I love you", murmured Kate, trailing kisses along Kara's jawline.

"Love you too", hummed Kara, smiling softly as she bared her neck.

Kara gasped as Kate slowly leaned over, making the blonde lay down. Sara had long since cleared out, leaving the two of them alone. Kara's fingers curled into Kate's hair and pulled her head up so they could properly kiss. Closing her eyes, Kara enjoyed having her soulmate all to herself.

/break\

They saved the world. Oliver _created_ the world, a world where they all lived on the same.

"I can't... I can't believe you did this", whispered Kara and looked around.

She and Barry, after realizing they were on the same Earth, had immediately headed to Star City with a bit of super-speed to talk to Oliver. They found him at the Queen Mansion, of all places, looking still rather beat and exhausted after nearly dying at the dawn of time.

"I... wanted all of us together", whispered Oliver with a soft, tired smile.

"Yeah, he did that", muttered Felicity and heaved a pointed sigh.

She was pacing the room, rocking baby Mia on her arms. Kara's eyes softened at that. Oliver would get to raise his children with his wife, the way he had wanted, the thing he had fought for.

"But he died", stated Felicity pointedly.

"F... Felicity, he's sitting right there. I can see him", pointed Barry out, clearly concerned.

"Yeah and everyone is going to want to talk to the Green Arrow, the man who saved the universe. And then there will be villains _again_ and no. No, we have two kids. We're done", stated Felicity, staring at him head-on. "Oliver Queen died during the Crisis. We're going to have a big funeral, a memorial thing – Quentin Lance, who's alive again, is already organizing it. Oliver died and only those closest to us will know the truth and then we're leaving."

"Leaving... where to?", asked Kara confused.

"I was thinking... so many bad things in my life happened on that island, maybe... it's time to make good memories there. Build a house, raise our kids far away from this chaos", stated Oliver.

"Recluse former billionaire living on an island", muttered Barry and shook his head.

"It's... not like we'll be gone forever", offered Felicity gently. "You can literally _run over water_ and you can _fly_. And hey – we already set up a play-date with Diana and Jon for next week. But yes, we're leaving. Oliver did more for this planet than anyone ever has... or ever will. But now... it's time for _us_. Mia deserves better than her old timeline, she deserves to grow up with her big brother and both of her parents. Oliver rewrote the world so the world would be _protected_, even without him – you two, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batwoman, Black Lightning and whoever else there is to fight alongside with you two and you're going to be _fine_."

Kara blinked and looked around in wonder. She had heard about the mansion, about the fall of the Queen family. Her eyes found Oliver and Felicity again as Felicity sat down next to her husband, resting Mia on his chest. Oliver smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"You deserve to share one world with your soulmate, Kara", stated Oliver, looking at her.

"T... Thank you, Ollie", whispered Kara, just a tiny bit teary-eyed.

"J'onn should be able to restore everyone's memories of the original timeline. Have him visit your allies and... build something, together. Something great", requested Oliver.

"We... We'll do, man", promised Barry, looking teary-eyed himself.

"Don't go soft on me, Barry. I'm not dying, I'm just going to retire to live with my family."

"Those aren't sad tears, those are happy tears, Ollie", sobbed Barry before hugging him. "I'm just... so happy for you. Ever since you died, like, I just... I thought I _failed you_..."

"You didn't. Now get out of here, you have a mission and me and Felicity have a family dinner to prepare", stated Oliver. "In this timeline... Quentin and Donna got married. And my mother is still alive. So it's time for the grandparents to get to know Mia."

"Sara is now legally my sister", chimed Felicity amused. "I'm part Lance now."

"That's insane. Oh. Oh, I _have_ to get back home, check what else has changed", stated Barry.

He grabbed Kara's hand and basically dragged her along, both of them speeding their way back to Central City, where Cisco and Caitlin were waiting at STAR Labs. Only that next to Caitlin stood... Killer Frost. Kara could only stare in surprise for a moment before realizing that no, this made sense. If Oliver let Kara live on the same world as her soulmate, he would use his powers to let Caitlin and Frost interact with each other. Frost stood half behind Caitlin, one arm gently laid around her soulmate's shoulders. Seeing her friend happy like this made Kara smile and immediately rush in to hug Caitlin. The redhead laughed a little startled.

"What's with that enthusiasm?", asked Frost, one eyebrow raised. "Not like you and Kate weren't over for dinner just last night. So clingy, I wonder how Batsy does it."

"...You... don't remember", whispered Kara, just smiling brighter as she hugged Caitlin.

"Right. Cisco, can you call Lisa and Lenny over? I'm calling dad, Iris and Wally", requested Barry.

"I'm... I'm gonna call J'onn", nodded Kara once she could pull herself off Caitlin.

"What's going on? Is there some kind of crisis again?", asked Frost displeased.

"Oh, you have no idea", laughed both Barry and Kara at that, confusing them even more.

/break\

"Alex, I want you to meet Kate", stated Kara, her chest puffed out.

Alex still looked absolutely excited, despite having the memories of this timeline, a timeline where Kate and Kara had gotten together far earlier than the crisis. Kate made a startled little sound when she was being pulled into the tightest, bonecrushing hug possible by Alex.

"I always wanted another sister. Now I'm getting a sister-in-law", stated Alex excited. "I'm so happy it's you, Kate. I... remember the new timeline and I remember knowing you, I remember seeing the two of you together, happy. And I _know_ you can make her happy. So I'm glad."

All Kate could do was return the hug and look nearly helplessly at Kara. Not that Kara had any plans of helping her soulmate out; for over a decade now, Kara had dreamed of getting to introduce her soulmate to her sister and here they were, hugging, in Kara's living room. Smiling to herself, Kara sat down on her couch, huddling up in a corner. They had plans of watching the public announcement from the president about the crisis, about Oliver's sacrifice – and, well, it wasn't quite a lie. Oliver _had_ died for them all... and then become the Spectre with a second chance at life, with his wife and children. Her heart warmed thinking that he got that. And when Alex finally let go of Kate and Kate came to sit next to Kara, her heart warmed even more. Oliver was not the only one who would now get to spend his life with his soulmate. Closing her eyes, Kara leaned against Kate's side, having her soulmate wrap an arm around Kara's waist and pull her closer. With a content sigh did Kara bury her face in Kate's neck, a smile on her lips.

"Oh, you two are so cute, even in this timeline", huffed Alex and swatted Kara's thigh. "You should have grabbed Kate right away when the two of you first met, you know."

"I... guess. But maybe... we also needed the time?", frowned Kara. "A very wise woman once told me not to rush things and that you sometimes... need to wait because fate will bring you together when you're both ready. And... it turned out fate did."

Kate chuckled softly to herself, her chin resting on Kara's head. She looked very cute in those soft, loose clothes – having burrowed some comfortable clothes from her girlfriend before Alex had come over. Because Kara was absolutely not having Kate in her usual get-up for a casual evening at home. No, no. Now that they were all back in the real world and not at the vanishing point anymore, Kara wanted _everything_ – every comfortable, sweet, gentle moment between them.

"You think he's doing the right thing?", wondered Alex as the announcement started.

"He deserves this and... it's the right thing for their family", offered Kara softly.

"From what you told me in the past months, Oliver's lost _a lot_ to his life as a superhero. It's time he's a bit selfish and gets what he wants", shrugged Kate, tightening her grip on Kara.

With a small smile on her lips did Kara lean back against Kate. Yes. Sometimes, even heroes deserved to be selfish, especially after such a grand sacrifice. They too deserved _happiness_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Because Kanvers needs a soulmate AU and I was informed there wasn't one! And considering the language-barrier and the world-barrier, the soulmate name AU seemed the most fun for this *^*_


End file.
